LEDs have been recently used as a light source of an illumination apparatus. The light source is constituted by a light emitting device in which many LED bare chips are mounted on a substrate and each LED chip is electrically connected by bonding wires. In such a light emitting device, generally, a power supply terminal electrically connected to the LEDs is soldered with a power supply connector and power is supplied to the LEDs.
On the other hand, highlight output is required for the light emitting device, and current to be supplied to the LEDs is required to be increased for realizing the high light output. However, when current to be supplied is increased, the temperature of each LED rises, and the LEDs operate at high temperature, therefore, there is a possibility that the temperature of the substrate rises accordingly, a difference between thermal expansion and contraction of the substrate becomes large at a heat cycle of lighting-on and lighting-off of the LEDs, stress is applied to a solder portion of the power supply connector, and cracks are caused and reliability is lowered.
Therefore, a so-called contact-pressure type power supply connector which connects to a power supply terminal is a method that does not require use of solder. In this case, it is conceivable that the power supply connector is electrically connected to the power supply terminal by a contact member for applying contact pressure, that is, elastic pressing force, and a substrate is kept fixed.